Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries sequel
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Austin have been married for 5 years Beth and Shannon are currently serving their jail sentence and when it can't get worse one of Austin's ex come back into his life and demands him to take him back what happens when Austin doesn't take him back
1. Derek Comes Back

**well here is the sequel **

* * *

**Jeff and Austin have been married 5 years now Shannon and Beth are currently serving their jail sentence. Austin is out in the yard feeding their dogs when Jeff comes out**

**"hey baby" Austin says **

**"hey" Jeff says **

**a blue car pulls up a man gets out **

**"Derek" Austin says **

**"Austin you know him" Jeffs ays **

**"yea he is one of my ex boyfriends" Austin says **

**"hey Austin" Derek says **

**"Derek what are you doing here I thought you were in California" Austin says **

**"I was but I flew out here to ask you to give me another chance I want us to get back together" Derek says **

**"Derek I'm married" Austin says **

**"to who" Derek says **

**Jeff steps up**

**"that would be me" Jeff says **

**Derek gets mad and punches Jeff in the nose **

**"you idiot you stole my boyfriend" Derek says **

**"leave Derek I'm not taking you back" Austin says **

**"okay fine but I'll get you back you'll get tired of him and come running back to me you always do" Derek says with a evil smirk**

**"LEAVE NOW I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Austin says **

**"fine but your making a big mistake Austin" Derek says**

**"I don't care Derek" Austin says **

**Derek walks out of the yard towards his car gets in and drives off**

**"you okay baby" Austin says **

**"yea" Jeff says **

**Jessica pulls up**

**"theres Jessica" Jeff says**

**"hey my god Jeff what happened" Jessica says **

**"my ex came over here and punched him I wouldn't take him back and he got mad because I was married to Jeff" Austin says **

**"whats his name I'll get Michelle to help me beat his ass" Jessica says **

**"Jessica don't start trouble" Jeff says **

**"I'm not" Jessica says **

**"his name is Derek" Austin says **

**"whats his last name" Jessica says**

** "Derek Wilson" Austin says **

**"I KNOW HIM" Jessica says **

**"you do" Austin says **

**"yea I dated him in High School" Jessica says **

**"oh yea" Jeff says **

**"he's gay" Austin says **

**"bi" Jessica says **

**"he lied to me when we were together" Austin says **

**"he always did that thats why I broke up with him" Jessica says**

**"wow" Austin says**

**"lets go in its about to rain" Jeff says **

**they walk in the house **

**"so Austin how long did you and Derek date" Jessica says **

**"about 2 months" Austin says **

**"oh" Jessica says **

**the phone rings **

**"54-409-2312" Jeff says **

**"thats Derek" Austin says **

**"let me answer" Jessica says **

**"watch this Austin" Jeff says **

**Jessica answers **

**"hello" Jessica says **

**"is Austin there" Derek says **

**"oh hell Derek" Jessica says **

**"how you know my name" Derek says **

**"oh remember we dated in high school" Jessica says **

**"Jessica Hardy" Derek says **

**"oh you remember my name" Jessica says **

**"who wouldn't your like the best wrestler in WWE" Derek says **

**"oh really well let me tell you this Derek you leave my brother and his husband alone" Jessica says **

**"yea well he stole my boyfriend" Derek says **

**"your boyfriend please you broke up" Jessica says **

**"your still an ignorence bitch like you were in high school" Derek says **

**"oh I'm a bitch huh I'll show you bitch" Jessica says **

**"oh crap shouldn't have said that" Derek says **

**"ya think stupid mother fucker leave Jeff and Austin alone if you don't I swear I will find you and fucking kill you bitch" Jessica says **

**"I dare you" Derek says **

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEREK!" Jessica says **

**she hangs up **

**"damn" Jeff says **

**"yea" Jessica says **

**"dang do you cuss a lot" Austin says **

**"only when I'm mad" Jessica says **

**"surprise you didn't cus in spanish" Jeff says **

**"you don't understand spanish" Austin says **

**"I've heard Jessica speak enough spanish I've come to understand what shes saying" Jeff says**

**Jessica smiles Michelle and Matt walk in**

**"hey you two" Jeff says **

**"hey" Michelle says with a smile**

**Jessica speaks some spanish**

**"Jeff Jessica is cussing me out" Austin says **

**"no I'm not I just asked whats for dinner" Jessica says **

**"hamburgers" Jeff says**

**a car pulls up Derek gets out**

**"uh Derek is here" Jessica says  
**

**"whats he doing here" Michelle says**

* * *

**uh oh what are they gonna do about Derek**


	2. Confrontation

**here is chapter 2 sorry for the wait I have school and I've been very busy my sister is 5 months pregnant and I've been helping her out**

**well enough of me chatting on to the story**

* * *

**"Derek I told you to leave" Austin says **

**"I wanna talk to Jessica where is she" Derek says **

**"shut-up Derek no body likes you" Michelle says **

**"well I still see your sister Austin is still a big mouth" Derek says **

**Jessica comes out of no where and kicks Derek down to the ground**

**"well Derek I still see you are a whimp afraid to get in a fight" Jessica says **

**"I wasn't afraid to hit your punk ass brother" Derek says **

**Jessica kicks him the in the ribs**

**"dang Jessica" Jeff says **

**Derek tries to stand up Jessica puts her foot on his back**

**"are you wearing high heel boots" Derek says **

**"oh of course I am what are you even doing here" Jessica says **

**"I came here to get Austin back" Derek says **

**"you know he is married to my brother you're gonna have to get used to it" Jessica says **

**"Austin was mine and I wll get him back" Derek says **

**"get him up" Jeff says **

**Jessica and Michelle pull Derek up**

**"Derek like I said when we broke up I wasn't getting bac together with you" Austin says **

**Derek tries breaking away from Michelle and Jessica **

**Jessica twists his arm Derek screams**

**"you scream like little girl" Jessica says**

**"he always has" Austin says **

**Jessica laughs**

**Derek hits Jessica runs and jumps in his car **

**"I WILL GET YOU AUSTIN EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL JEFF" Derek screams**

**"his getting away" Michelle says**

**"no he isn't I have his keys" Jessica says **

**"where are my keys" Derek says**

**Jessica starts dangling Derek's car keys**

**"give my keys" Derek says **

**"no" Jessica says **

**she throws then to Austin**

**"come get em Derek if you want then so bad" Austin says **

**Jessica laughs**

**"just give my keys please" Derek says **

**"go and get em" Jessica says**

**Derek pulls out his gun**

**"oh I have one to" Jessica says **

**Jessica pulls her gun out, Derek eyes go wide**

**"AK47" Jessica says**

**Derek backs up**

**"give em his keys Austin" Jessica says **

**Austin throws him his keys, Derek gets in his car and drives off**

**that night Austin and Jeff watching a movie Austin totally forgets about the movie and starts making moves on Jeff**

**"Austin what are you doing" Jeff says **

**"come on there asleep and we havn't messed around in a while" Austin says **

**"come on there still sex in our marriage" Jeff says **

**"you tell that to our bedroom we haven't had sex in over a month" Austin says **

**"Austin you know I've been busy" Jeff says **

**Austin stands up **

**"you can sleep on the couch" Austin says **

**he goes to walk pass Jeff Jeff grabs his arms and pulls him in his lap**

**"oh you want sex do you then you'll get it" Jeff says **

**"ooh I like a rough Jeff" Austin says **

**Jeff carries Austin upstairs bridle style **

**in their bedroom Jeff lays Austin on the bed covering Austin's body with his Jeff starts kissing his neck**

* * *

**sorry the sex scene will be in the chapter 3**


	3. Derek trashes Jeff and Austin's house

**well here is chapter 3 **

**I am so sorry for the wait **

**I just became a aunt so I have been spending a lot of time with my nephew**

* * *

**Jeff and Austin were laying on the bed kissing and groping each other passionatly. Austin moves his hand down and grabs the bulge in Jeff's jeans making Jeff moan**

**"I love you baby" Jeff says **

**"I love you too" Austin says **

**Austin unbuckles Jeff's belt. Jeff helps him **

**Jeff stands up and grabs Austin's hand and stands him up and kisses him. ****Austin moans through the kiss. Jeff wraps his arms around Austin's body pulling his body closer to his. Austin tangles his hands in Jeff's mulitcolored hair. Jeff pulls away**

**"I love you so much baby" Jeff says **

**"I love you too" Austin says **

**Jeff walks over to the stereo and cuts it on Boyz 2 Men's song comes through the speakers. Austin lays on his back. Jeff turns around and starts singing softly to him. Austin smiles at Jeff's voice. Jeff crawls on top of Austin singing to him. Austin wraps his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff leans down and kisses him. Jeff raises up and takes his shirt off. Austin hands run down Jeff's chest. Jeff smirks down at him. Austin pulls him down for a kiss. Jeff pulls Austin's shirt off. Jeff traces Austin's abs with his tongue. Austin moans. He tangles his hands in Jeff's multicolored hair. Jeff kisses up Austin's body then sucks on his neck**

**"oh Jeff" Austin moans**

**"what do you want baby" Jeff says voice full of seduction and want **

**"I want you inside me" Austin moans pulls Jeff down for a kiss **

**Jeff slips his tongue in Austin's mouth. He moans through the kiss. Jeff raises up and takes his pants off uncluding his boxer Austin stands up and takes his pants off including his boxers. Jeff kneels down and takes Austin into his mouth. Austin leans his head back moaning. Jeff deeps throat him. Austin moans **

**"oh god Jeff I'm close" Austin says **

**Jeff sucks harder. Austin spills into Jeff's mouth. Jeff swallows every drop. Jeff stands up Austin jumps up and wraps his legs around Jeff. He can feel Jeff's erection poking him in the ass.**

**"you're turn baby" Austin says **

**Jeff lays him on the bed and attacks him with kisses. Without warning Jeff slams into Austin. Austin screams in pleasure. Jeff looks down and sees Austin's shaft growing at Jeff's movement. Jeff wraps his hand around Austin's cock and begans pumping him. Austin starts moaning like crazy and thrusting his hips up. **

**"oh god baby I'm close" Jeff says **

**"me to" Austin says rocking his hips **

**Jeff pumps Austin faster and he starts thrusting into Austin faster. They come together both moaning. Jeff kisses Austin and lays down beside him **

**"that was amazing baby" Jeff says**

**Austin smiles and kisses Jeff's cheek. Jeff pulls the covers up **

**"lets get some sleep Jeffy" Austin says **

**Jeff smiles and kisses Austin's forhead they fall into a deep sleep **

**the next morning Jeff wakes up to the phone ring Jeff's answer **

**"JEFFREY NERO HARDY YOU'RE LATE!" Jessica screams on the other line**

**"for what?" Jeff asks**

**"uh the family barbque" Jessica says **

**Jeff looks at the clock 11:30AM**

**"crap okay I'll get Austin up and will be there" Jeff says **

**"okay you better hurry dads getting impaitent" Jessica says **

**"well be there as soon as we can" Jeff says **

**"okay" Jessia says **

**they hang up Jeff look at Austin's side of the bed **

**"Austin wake up baby" Jeff says **

**Austin wakes up**

**"what?" Austin asks**

**"were late for the family barbque" Jeff says**

**Austin sits up **

**"we better get up then" Austin says **

**they get up and take a shower. At Gil's house**

**"Jeff said he'll be here" Jessica says **

**"well he better hurry" Gil says **

**Jeff and Austin pull up**

**"finally" Gil says **

**"sorry dad we over slept" Jeff says **

**"I can see why" Jessica says trying not to laugh**

**"what is so funny" Austin asks confused**

**"you had sex last night didn't you" Matt asks**

**"so what if we did" Jeff says**

**"come on lets get this barbque started" Gil says **

**they walk into the backyard. With Derek**

**"they aren't home so its time to trash the place" Derek says with a smirk**

**he knocks pictures and lamps over uncluding break the chandler down in the hallway. He walks into the living room and sees Jeff and Austin's wedding picture he's blood boils. He grabs it and throws it on the ground and stomps it until the glass and frame break. He turns around and sees Jeff's flat screen TV. He takes he belt and hits and kicking it off the stand. He turns around and takes hes bat and break the the coffee table. Derek breaks more pictures through out the house. He walks downstairs and takes hes spay out shakes it and sprays on the wall. _"Derek was here and I will get Austin back. I will stop at nothing-Derek Wilson." _He smiles at his work and walks out **

**back at Gil's house **

**"dad these hamburgers are really good" Jeff says **

**"thank you son" Gil says **

**Jessica's phone rings**

**"who is it" Matt asks**

**"Maryse she doesn't call me unless somethings wrong" Jessica says **

**"well answer it" Jeff says **

**Jessica answer it "Maryse whoa calm down tell me what happened what I'll be there as soon as I can" Jessica says **

**"whats wrong" Jeff asks**

**Jessica jumps up "sorry dad but Maryse got her self thrown in jail again" Jessica says **

**"when" Matt asks**

**"last night at 12:30AM" Jessica says **

**"okay" Jeff says **

**"I gotta go" Jessica says **

**she runs out of the yard **

**"I think we better go" Jeff says**

**at Jeff and Austin's house they walk in**

**"what the hell" Jeff says**

**"look Derek's been here" Austin says **

**"call the police" Jeff says **

**Austin calls the police**

* * *

**oh boy Derek made the wrong move there**

**well finally got it done finally**

**R&R **


	4. Austin gets kidnapped

**heres chapter 4 for you**

**this will be dramatic chapter**

**Derek is getting whats coming to him **

* * *

**the cops arrive **

**"where were you went it happened" The officer asks**

**"we were at my dads house" Jeff says**

**"do you know would have done it" The officer asks**

**"one of my ex boyfriends Derek Wilson he was here he wrote on our wall" Austin says**

**the officer nods his head. Jessica knocks on the door **

**"what the hell happened here" Jessica says **

**"Derek happened" Jeff says **

**"damn" Jessica says**

**later that night. Jeff is laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Austin comes in from the bathroom and lays down beside Jeff **

**"you okay baby?" Austin asks**

**Jeff sighs "yea..." he says **

**"you sure?" Austin asks**

**"just thinking" Jeff says **

**"about what?" he asks**

**"what if you were here when he trashed our house" Jeff says **

**"Jeff I could have tooken up for myself" Austin says**

**"but what if you couldn't" Jeff asks**

**"I don't know just be glad I wasn't here" Austin says **

**Jeff kisses he's forhead**

**"lets get some sleep" Austin says**

**Jeff smiles. The next morning. Jeff wakes up Austins not beside him**

**"Austin" Jeff says **

**no answer. Jeff gets up**

**"Austin" Jeff says**

**no answer**

**"where are you baby" Jeff says **

**no answer. Jeff walks downstairs**

**"come Austin this isn't funny" Jeff says**

**Jeff walks into the living room he sees a not**

**_"Jeff I took Austin like I said I will stop at nothing to get him back. You want him back. Well good luck with that-Derek Wilson"_**

**"shit" Jeff says **

**he sits on the couch**

**"what am I gonna do now" Jeff says **

**his computer beeps he looks at it**

**"a video message" Jeff says as he clicks on it **

**"well hello Jeff I see you found my note" Derek says with a smirk**

**"what do you want Derek" Jeff says **

**"oh you know what I want and I got him to " Derek says **

**he moves away from the camera**

**"AUSTIN" Jeff screams**

**Austin tries to speak**

**"don't you dare speak" Derek says**

**"thats my husband I've been married to him for 5 years!" Jeff shouts**

**"that may be" Derek says **

**"you let him go Derek or I swear I'll find out where you are and come pound your face in" Jeff says**

**"oh I'm so scared" Derek says **

**"you better be" Jeff says**

**Derek looks at Austin**

**"I gotta go" Derek says **

**"don't you dare lay on hand on him" Jeff says **

**"maybe" Derek says**

**Derek hangs up. Jeff knocks a lamp off the table as Jessica comes through the door. She ducks**

**"what is wrong with you" Jessica asks**

**"Derek" Jeff says **

**"what he do this time" Jessica asks **

**"he kidnapped Austin" Jeff says **

**Jessica sits on front of him**

**"Jeff I'm so sorry" Jessica says **

**"heres the note he left" Jeff says **

**Jessica picks it up and reads it **

**"why would he do that" Jessica says**

**"he said he'll stop at nothing to get Austin back" Jeff says **

**"can't he just take a hint Austin doesn't want him back he has you" Jeff says **

**"I know" Jeff says **

**"I'm sorry Jeff" Jessica says **

**later that day **

**"are you sure he kidnapped him" Michelle asks**

**"yes I'm sure Michelle Jeff showed my the note he left" Jessica says **

**she takes the note out of her coat pocket and hands it to Michelle. Michelle reads it**

**"I never did liked Derek" Michelle says**

**"I didn't either when I dated him" Jessica says **

**"when did you date him" Michelle asks**

**"in high school then he was nothing but a liar" Jessica says **

**"I think he still is" Michelle says**

**Jeff's computer beeps **

**"another video message" Jessica asks**

**"yea" Jeff says **

**Jeff clicks on it**

**"Jeff Jessica and Michelle" Derek says **

**"what do you want Derek didn't I tell you to leave Jeff and Austin alone" Jessica says **

**"do I listen" Derek says**

**"I guess not" Jessica says**

**Derek smirks**

**"where is he Derek" Michelle says**

**"wheres who" Derek says**

**"AUSTIN" Jeff shouts**

**"oh him well he's asleep" Derek says **

**"you better have not have touched him" Jeff says **

**"what if I did" Derek says **

**"what do you want from us" Jessica asks**

**"you know what I want" Derek says**

**"we'll get him back" Jessica says **

**"Derek" The women says**

**Derek looks over **

**"he's ready" The women says**

**"okay thanks I have to go" Derek says **

**Derek hands up**

**"what are we gonna do" Michelle says**

**"we could tell the police" Jessica says **

**"or we could find out wheres he at and go get Austin outselfs" Jeff says **

**"thats one idea" Michelle says**

**"thats the thing we don't know where he is" Jessica says**

**"do you still know how to locate people" Jeff says**

**"yea it'll just take me a while" Jessica says **

**"but can you do it you know how much I love Austin" Jeff says **

**"okay" Jessica says **

* * *

**boy what are they gonna do about Derek **

**R*R :)**


	5. Austin is recused

**well heres chapter 5**

**in this chapter there will be a lot of fighting**

**so enough of me chatting on with the story**

* * *

**with Austin and Derek. Derek walks in the room**

**"well well look at you Austin Aries" Derek says**

**Austin struggles to get the ropes free**

**Derek walks over to him "you can't get free you'll never be free" Derek says **

**Austin glares at him. Derek ignores the look **

**to Jeff. Jeff is sitting on the couch with Jessica **

**"how long is it gonna take you" Jeff asks**

**"I'm not sure it might take me a couple hours" Jessica says **

**Jeff leans his head back. Matt walks in**

**"hey guys" Matt says **

**they wave**

**"whats going on somebody die or something?" Matt asks**

**"no" Jessica says**

**"then what?" Matt asks**

**Jeff sighs "Austin got kidnapped" Jeff says**

**"by who?" Matt asks**

**"by Derek" Jeff says **

**"oh Jeff I'm so sorry" Matt says**

**Jeff gets up and walks out. He walks into his studio. Jeff slides down the wall crying**

**"god why me. Why did Austin have to get kidnapped" Jeff says crying**

**30 minutes later Jeff looks around the studio. He gets and starts painting. 2 hours later. Jessica knocks on his studio door **

**"yea?" Jeff asks**

**"Jeff I found where their located" Jessica says **

**Jeff swings the door open "you did?" Jeff asks**

**"yes" Jessica says **

**Jeff runs to the computer**

**"their at that abandoned warehouse down town" Jessica says **

**"lets tell the police" Jeff says **

**Matt picks up the phone. 30 minutes later they leave with the police. With Derek and Austin **

**"so Austin you really love Jeff don't you" Derek says **

**"yes" Austin says  
**

**"well you won't for long" Derek says**

**he points his gun at Austin. The cops tackle Derek and puts handcuffs on it. Outside Jeff is waiting with the rest of the cops. They bring Austin out **

**"AUSTIN!" Jeff screams**

**Austin runs over to him. Jeff wraps his arms around Austin.**

**"did he hurt you" Jeff asks**

**Austin shakes his head. Jeff leans in. Austin kisses him. Jessica Michelle and Matt smiles**

* * *

**well there you go **

**sorry its so short**


	6. Michelle and Austin's father dies

**well heres chapter 6 for all of you out there**

**that like reading my stories as much **

**at I love making them :)**

* * *

**at home Jeff and Austin sitting on the couch**

**"I was so scared Jeff. I thought he was gonna kill me" Austin says**

**Jeff pulls Austin into his lap "you're home now he can't hurt you you're safe baby" Jeff says **

**Austin kisses him. Jeff deepens it. Austins breaks the kiss and lays his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff wraps his arms around Austin making him feel safe. Later that night Jeff watching TV the phone rings**

**"hello?" Jeff says **

**"Jeff, is Austin there?" Michelle asks**

**"yea are you crying?" Jeff asks**

**"just please put Austin on" Michelle says**

**"okay hold on Austin your sisters on the phone" Jeff says **

**Austin walks in "hey sis" Austin says**

**"Austin" Michelle says sniffling**

**"whats wrong?" Austin says**

**"its dad" Michelle says**

**"whats wrong with dad?" Austin says**

**"he's dead" Michelle says**

**Austins goes speechless. Jeff looks at Austin.**

**"Austin are you there?" Michelle asks**

**"yea I'll have to let you go" Austin says**

**"okay" Michelle says **

**Austin hangs the phone up**

**"Austin?" Jeff says**

**"my dads dead" Austin says**

**"oh baby I'm sorry" Jeff says**

**Jeff stands up and hugs Austin**

**"I know how you feel I lost my mom when I was nine" Jeff says**

**"how she die" Austin asks**

**"brain cancer" Jeff says**

**the phone rings Jeff answers**

**"hello" Jeff says**

**"hey Jeff can you and Austin come to my house I have some exciting news to tell you" Jessica says**

**"okay sure" Jeff says**

**"okay hurry" Jessica says**

**"okay" Jeff says**

**they hang up **

**"come on lets go to Jessica's" Jeff says**

**"okay" Austin says**

**at Jessica's house**

**"so Jessica whats the big news you have to tell us" Matt asks**

**Jessica grabs the envelope from behind the lamp "I just go this in the mail today" Jessica says she opens the envelope**

**"its not anything bad is it" Jeff says**

**"no. So as of today singer Jessica Hardy will be inducted into the Rock and Roll hall of fame" Jessica says with a smile**

**"JESSICA THATS GREAT!" Matt says  
**

**he tackles Jessica hugging her**

**"oh my god Matt" Jessica says**

**"congrats Jessica" Austin says **

**"thanks Austin" Jessica says **

**Michelle walks in **

**"let me up Matt" Jessica says **

**Matt helps her up**

**"whats going on here" Jessica asks Michelle and Austin**

**"our father died" Austin says**

**"oh I'm so sorry Austin" Matt says**

**"me to we know how you feel all 3 of us lost out mom to brain cancer" Jessica says**

* * *

**well there you go**

**R&R**

**:)**


	7. Michelle and Austin go to Winconsin

**heres chapter 7 **

**I'm writng this chapter at school**

**during my first block**

* * *

**at home Austin trying to watch TV without crying**

**"Austin come to bed its late" Jeff says**

**"I can't sleep" Austin says**

**Jeff sits beside him on the couch "Austin I know its gonna take a while for you to get over this, but I'll be here for you" Jeff says **

**Austin lays his head on Jeffs shoulder "I can't believe he's gone even though my parents disowned me because I was gay" Austin says **

**Jeff kisses Austin's head. Austin yawns **

**"tired baby" Jeff says **

**"yes" Austin says**

**"lets get some sleep baby" Jeff says**

**"okay" Austin says **

**the next day. Jeff is making breakfast. Jessica walks in**

**"you making breakfast" Jessica says**

**"yes Austin's still asleep" Jeff says**

**"he still taking it hard?" Jessica asks**

**"yea" Jeff says **

**"I just talked to Michelle and shes still taking it hard" Jessica says **

**"well we know how they feel" Jeff says**

**"yea" Jessica says **

**Austin walks in**

**"hey baby" Jeff says**

**"hey" Austin says **

**Jessica's phone rings**

**"hello. Oh hey man yea I got that envelope. This weekend. Okay thanks" Jessica says **

**"who was that?" Jeff asks**

**"my manager just to tell me the ceremonys this weekend in Los Angeles" Jessica says**

**"shouldn't we go?" Jeff asks**

**"if you want to and I gotta go pack. Saturdays in two days. I leave tomorrow morning" Jessica says as she walks out **

**"are we going" Austin asks**

**"yes I packed our bags this morning while you were asleep" Jeff says **

**"oh okay" Austin says **

**Jeff smiles. Later that day . Jeff is in his studio painting. Austin walks over to the door and sees him painting. He watches him for a while. **

**"thats amazing baby" Austin says **

**Jeff turns around "how long have you've been standing there?" Jeff asks **

**"not long" Austin says **

**"AUSTIN ITS MICHELLE ARE YOU HERE!?" Michelle asks**

**Austin walks in the kitchen "yea" Austin says **

**"are you going to dads funeral" Michelle says **

**"I don't know" Austin says **

**"come on Austin" Michelle says **

**Jeff walks in**

**"Jeff would you make Austin go to dads funeral" Michelle says **

**"I'll only go if Jeff goes with me" Austin says **

**"okay Wisconsin right?" Jeff asks**

**"yea" Austin says **

**"okay fine" Jeff says **

**"what about Jessica's Rock 'N' Hall of fame induction ceremony" Austin says **

**"I already know" Jessica says **

**"how you'd get in here without making noise?" Austin asks**

**"pure talent" Jessica says **

**"okay" Austin says **

**"just go to wisconsin. I'll get Matt to take pictures" Jessica says **

**"okay" Jeff says **

**The next day in Wisconsin. **

**"well heres out moms house" Michelle says **

**Austin grabs his hand **

**"come on" Michelle says **

**they walk into the house **

**"mom" Michelle says **

**"in the kitchen" Jolien says **

**they walk into the kitchen**

**"stand out here" Austin says **

**"oh you came" Jolien says **

**"mom we have one we want you to meet" Austin says **

**"who" Jolien says **

**"come on" Austin says **

**Jeff walks in **

**"mom this is my husband Jeff" Austin says **

**"its nice to meet you" Jeff says **

**"its nice to meet you to" Jolien says**

**"so moms whens the funeral" Michelle asks**

**"I don't know I haven't started planning it yet" Jolien says **

**"don't you think you should" Austin says **

**"yea" Jolien says **

* * *

**well there you go **

**how will the funeral go**

**does Jolien like Jeff or not **

**R&R**


	8. Jolien sends Jeff and Austin home

**here is chapter 8**

**writing this because I can't sleep**

**I was bored so I decided to write**

* * *

**later that day Austin is unpacking. Jeff walks in and wraps his arms around Austin**

**"hey baby" Austin says**

**"hey, what are you doing?" Jeff asks**

**"unpacking" Austin says **

**"you need to get some rest baby" Jeff says**

**"I don't need rest" Austin says**

**"yes you do please rest for me" Jeff says**

**"okay fine" Austin says**

**Jeff smiles "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Jeff says **

**"okay" Austin says**

**Jeff kisses him. Austin grabs his Ipod and turns some relaxtion music on and lays down. 2 hours later Austin wakes up**

**"hey baby" Jeff says**

**Austin sits up "what time is it?" Austin asks  
**

**"12:30" Jeff says**

**"AM or PM" Austin says**

**"PM" Jeff says**

**"oh" Austin says**

**Jeff walks over to Austin "were the only ones here" Jeff says seduction clearly in his voice**

**"we are" Austin says **

**Jeff leans closer to him "yes" he replies**

**Austin smiles and kisses him. Jeff deepens the kiss he lays Austin on the bed and crawls on top of him he moans **

**"oh baby" Austin says **

**Jeff smiles and sucks on his neck. Austins mom walks in**

**"excuse me there will be no sex in this house" Jolien says**

**Jeff rolls off of Austin**

**"me and Michelle are going out for a while" Jolien says**

**"okay" Austin says**

**Jolien walks out and closes the door **

**"I'm horny" Jeff says **

**"well I'm sorry Jeff but you heard my mom" Austin says**

**"I don't care what your mom says" Jeff says **

**in the car with Jolien and Michelle **

**"so mom dod you like Jeff" Michelle asks**

**"he seems like a nice boy" Jolien says**

**"well him and Austin have been married for over 5 years now" Michelle says**

**"5 years and I'm now just finding out" Jolien says**

**"well you and dad disowned Austin when he told you he was gay" Michelle says**

**"no you're father did not me" Jolien says**

**"well you dad told you to kick him out and you did" Michelle says**

**"yea" Jolien says**

**back at the house. Jeff shoves Austin upagainst the wall and kisses him full force he moans through the kiss.**

**"god you're so hot can't wait to see you on your knees" Jeff says **

**Austin moans. Jeff kisses him again sticking his tongue in his mouth. later that night Jeff and Austin alseep. Jolien sneaks in the room and goes to unplug their alarm clock Jeff grabs her arm **

**"what are you doing?" Jeff asks**

**"nothing. Just making sure you set your alarm clock" Jolien says**

**"no you weren't you were going to unplug it" Jeff says**

**"what makes you think that?" Jolien asks**

**"your hand was on the plug" Jeff says**

**"whats going on here?" Austin asks**

**"your mom was going to unplug the alarm clock" Jeff says **

**"why?" Austin asks**

**"I guess she doesn't want us coming to the your dads funeral" Jeff says **

**"is that true mom?" Austin asks****  
**

**"maybe" Jolien says **

**"why?" Austin asks**

**"you know what I want you two gone in 2 hours goodnight and I don't wanna ever see you again" Jolien says**

**she walks out. Jeff looks at Austin. Austin falls into his arms crying. the next day in Cameron Jeff walks into the living room **

**"baby" Jeff says**

**Austin whips his eyes. Jeff sits beside him **

**"baby please talk to me" Jeff says**

**Austin lays his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff hugs him. The computer beeps**

**"hey guys" Jessica says**

**"hey sis" Jeff says**

**"are you two still in Carolina?" Jessica asks**

**"we were in Wisconsin but Austin's mom told us to leave she didn't want us at the funeral" Jeff says**

**"oh is that why Austin has his head on your shoulder?" Jessica says**

**"yea" Jeff says**

**Austin gets up and walks out. Jeff stares after him**

**"go after him Jeff" Jessica says **

**"but I'm talking to you" Jeff says**

**"I gotta go anyways" Jessica says**

**"okay" Jeff says **

**they hang up. Jeff gets up and follows Austin**

**"Austin" Jeff says **

**he hears Austin crying softly. Jeff lets out a breath hes been holding for a long time**

**"Jeff" Austin says softly**

**Jeff walks into the room**

**"yes baby" Jeff says as he kneels in front of Austin **

**"help me get my mind off my mom" Austin says**

**"with pleasure" Jeff says**

**Austin leans in. Jeff kisses him and lays him back on the bed**

* * *

**aw poor Austin**

**well sex scene next chapter **

**R&R**


End file.
